Mercedes Mates
by Illiandyandra
Summary: What happens next after Puckzilla gets his Prey. Sequel to Puckzilla's Prey!
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes' Mates

NC-17

Illiandyandra

**Pairings:** Puck/Mercedes/Kurt

**Feedback:** I, like most authors, enjoy positive reviews. Constructive Criticism is also appreciated.

**Summary:** SPRITE =Lemony + Limony Goodness of the Smutty variety. What happens next after Puckzilla gets his Prey.

**Author Note**: I LOVE reviews…without them…I don't have the strength to beat back all the plot bunnies, and focus on my major stories.

**BTW:** I was Mercedes in high school…maybe that's why I like her so very much.

**Challenge**: I would STILL love it if someone would handle the other side of the original story(Puckzilla's Prey)…I like the title _Prey My Rosy Chocolate A** (Mercedes PoV) _or_ I Am Much Too Fabulous to be Considered Prey (Kurt's PoV)_ or maybe if I'm a good girl…I'll get both. (Yes Chelzi I'm still hoping)

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones had a secret. She wasn't as drunk as she had allowed Kurt and Puck to believe the night before. Oh don't get it twisted, she was drunk off her ass when Puck first came over and started dancing with her, but she got real sober real quick when Puck had started kissing Kurt. That was so hot it burned the alcohol right out of her.<p>

She remembered every second of her night with crystal clarity. And she knew she would make sure it happened again. However in the sake of honesty, she had to admit that while part of her was really hoping for a chance to watch Kurt take Puck's cock in his tiny white ass, the main reason was that she wanted to be with them again. She actually felt a real connection with those two. Well she and Kurt had always shared a connection. There was something about that little 'gay' white boy that just spoke to her very soul. Puck, well she was just hoping that she wasn't doing the virgin thing. As she quickly changed for church that Sunday morning, she couldn't help but worry that she was making too much of things. She had heard her brother and his friends talking about girls too often not to know how guys make fun of chicks who cling to the dude who they gave their v-card to. She did not want to be one of those girls.

She thought about how to react Monday morning even as she sang in the choir and 'listened' to the sermon. During the benediction she reached a decision. Maybe she really was making too much of it all. Probably Puck was just tipsy and horny. She and Kurt can always say they had an unforgettable first time. They had been careful and responsible, so the memories alone were well worth it.

She took off her church dress and hung it in the closet, satisfied with her assumption and the heartache it would ultimately save her. Turning she headed to her desk chair to read. As she remembered the sensation of sitting on the hard pews at church, she changed her mind and headed to the bed. A nap sounded pretty good too. Laying on the bed, she was startled by her phone ringing. A smile crossed her face when she saw that it was Kurt. "Bonjour, âme sœur de la mienne."

"Oh…My…Gaga. Mercedes you will never believe the conversation I had with Puck as I drove him back to the Berrys to pick up his vehicle. I am still not sure how I managed to wait to call you until you got out of church. Oh My. This is just." Kurt rambled excitedly.

"Wait, let me guess. He said it was cool and his New Directions collection is almost complete." she said trying to sound as though she were simply joking rather than bracing for bad news.

"No. exactly the opposite, Negative Nelly. He said that we were going to all be together and that he didn't want me to try to hid and pretend that I'm just your BFG. Then he kissed me. Full on mack daddy type kissage, right out in broad daylight."

"Oh my god. So he's serious?" she asked. Still barely daring to hope.

"Very- in fact- and you know I would never say this lightly, as a heart attack." Kurt responded. "He says that he's going to fix 'the Karofsky situation' because he wants to have us both with him."

"So if he's serious…are we?" she asked quietly. She knew what her own answer was. But she was not comfortable trying to guess how Kurt felt about all this. Especially since he wasn't here for her to get a read on.

"Mercedes. I know you are worried about me and my sexuality…but I love you. This is just a different dynamic to that love. While I will admit that I prefer the masculine form to the feminine, you do have two very prominent attributes that the male body just doesn't have. And I find those attributes to be quite intriguing. Beyond that, I want Noah…you want Noah, and we love each other each other more than enough to interact and share. And allow me to reiterate, I find that I truly enjoy playing with your lovely breasts." Kurt finished slyly. "Now enough dilly-dallying. How do you feel? Are you willing to share Noah with me? Are you willing to commit? Noah seems to be. I certainly am. What about you?"

"Me? Kurt, I'm the last person who is going to rock this boat. If the two of you want me, I'm so there. Finding out that he doesn't want to hide anything…it's kind of surreal." She said her voice ringing with honesty and more than a slight hint of fear.

Kurt cut her off. "No Cedes. I don't want you to settle for us. If this is what you want fine we can make this work, but if you are just doing it because you feel it's the best you can hope for, or because you don't want to upset the apple cart, then Puck and I don't want to force you. Do you want us? Do you want to be serious with us, for us?" Kurt battered.

"I feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. Do I want you both? Yes Kurt, even after everything that happened last year, even knowing how you see your sexuality, I still want you. And we've discussed boys enough to know that we both want Puck. So do I want to be serious with you? Yes. But there is a huge part of me that is just waiting for you and Puck to decide that you are enough for each other, and you don't want me." She sighed.

"Darling Girl, were you in that room? Did you not hear me tell you how delightful you tasted? Did you miss the fact that you drove me to the very heights of ecstasy? Did you not see how crazy you drove Puck? Well, I was there. I saw you turn the sex shark into your bitch." Kurt assured me.

"Well you, my prissy friend, you punked us both out. You were very Alpha, very dominant." Mercedes teased.

"Kurt giggled. "I don't know what came over me. There was something almost primal. I don't even want to ask how you've hidden that hickey."

"Not a hickey, two massive huge, state of Rhode Island sized hickeys." She pointed out with a teasing laugh.

"You are not alone on this dear. I've had to resort to using concealer." Then Kurt pitched his voice deeper. "You know that I will have to punish you both for these."

Mercedes groaned as her body flooded with pleasure. "Don't do that. You are going to be the power mad despot in this relationship aren't you?"

Even Kurt's laugh rang with sex. "Maybe. I must admit…I found it very exhilarating to be in control. I'm never in control. To have you and Puck writhing under me was….well considering my love of musicals and well the very Victorian era definitions of romance, I am a bit surprised how much I seem to be enjoying the carnality and sexuality. But now that I've discovered this…well side of myself, I have to say, I like it.

Mercedes laughed in her own indomitable way. "Okay…now deep question number two. What do we tell the parental units? If we're gonna be our and proud in our little relationship, it will get back to them. I'm suggesting a preemptive strike. Maybe we can manage to get them to, if not support, then at least not openly condemn and maybe even eventually accept it."

"That's not a bad idea. Maybe we should bring Noah into this discussion. Be right back." Kurt said putting me on hold before I could argue. Very quickly thereafter I was being greeted by Puck as Kurt connected him with us in conference call. "Mercedes just raised a very valid point. She feels that if we are not going to hide this relationship from our peers, then we should let out parents know before they find out from a secondary or worse, tertiary source."

"Kurt, man, I have little to no clue what that last part was, but if you guys want to tell our parents, we can do that. I told you, no hiding, and your dad is real good people. Plus with his ticker, it would probably be best if you don't, you know, let him get surprised by it." Puck said with surprising insight.

"Puck, telling our parents would indicate a certain level of commitment? Are you sure?" Mercedes asked carefully.

Puck let out a big whoosh of breath. "You've been dealing with this man?" He asked Kurt.

"She needs reassurance Noah. To be honest I'd like to know you, having had time for further consideration, still want to move forward with us in this relationship." Kurt said shyly.

"Look as far as I'm concerned, the two of you are mine. I culled you from the herd…and I'm keeping you. Since you're only willing to stay mine as long as I am faithful to you, I'm gonna try my hardest to be mature and committed and all those things Sexy Mama said I wasn't when we dated for that hot minute last year. Worse thing is that I'm actually kinda-scared…no worried…Puckzilla don't do scared, that I might fuck this shit up. Which would totally fucking suck cause this shit completely fucking rocks."

Both Mercedes and Kurt had to take a moment to translate that into English, before she remarked gently, "Well then I guess we'll just have to help you not fuck up."

"What do you need for, us to help?" Kurt asked his tone just as gentle.

"Just tell me in advance, hell maybe even in writing, what you want me to do to make this work." Puck joked.

"Oh we can do that. In fact, why don't we talk it through now and I'll e-mail them to your phone. You can have them with you wherever you go." Kurt said enthusiastically; bless his sweet, organized soul.

"Okay so first of all if you are going to be with me and Kurt…that means no more Milfs, no more Cheerios, no more pool owners, no more Santana, or Quinn or Rachel." Mercedes growled. She knew how women threw themselves at him.

"I can do that…but I can still hang with Tana and Quinn in a completely non-sexual way…right?" he asked.

"Yeah. They are our friends too, so we get that you'll probably end up hanging with them, but no kissing, no macking, no making out. Hands above the waist hugging only. " Kurt said stridently.

"Ok. Bet. But if Santana makes trouble, you'll come to me…ask me. I promise I won't lie to you, but you both know how Santana can be if she doesn't get her way. She seems to be up on Sam now, but that shit probably won't last." Puck said giving us his own rule.

Mercedes acknowledged that she couldn't help but see the reason for it. Kurt did as well. "Yes, we know how Satan loves to play with people's minds, especially where you are concerned. She is very possessive of you, even while she is encouraging another suitor." He said with a small laugh.

"But we will believe our eyes. So considering how good she is at mental manipulation, you might want to make sure that you keep all interactions with her on the up and up." She warned.

Gotcha. I'll make sure that there is no possibility for you guys to think the worse," Puck replied. "But I want the same promise. That boy Berry wants Kurt and Anthony Rashad has been feeling Jones since before she totted Coach Sylvester's car. And I know that temptation can be a mutherfucker."

"Oh so cheating is defined as non-platonic contact with someone outside our relationship. Cheating with extreme prejudice is cheating with one of the afore named people." Kurt summarized. "Next point of discussion…time for two. If only two of us are present are we going to set limits on interactions or should we all actively try to make time to be alone together?"

"I really don't think we should worry about this one. You two are going to need plenty of BFF time and if that time should include some 'playtime', I'm cool with that. Plus you know that I'm gonna be getting me some serious face time with Mama's sweater puppies." Puck said truthfully. "The only thing I can see that might be a problem is me getting some alone time with Hummel…at least until I can fuck Karofsky up."

"Noah, be careful. While I would absolutely love to be back home with all of you, you must realize if you get back into juvie, there is no way the Doctors Jones will let you near their daughter…that includes her big, pendulous, sensitive, sexy, chocolate mounds of happiness." Kurt warned.

Mercedes thought to herself, 'I have to say that while I'm sure that most feminists would be angry at how much these two seem to be enraptured by my breasts, but they are boys and I did enjoy having my breasts played with last night.' Glad that the boys couldn't see her smug smirk. "Okay boys focus."

"Do we have any other rules that we feel the need to stipulate?" Kurt asked.

"Well if this is going to be the real deal, then it can't be all about the T&A. we need to spend some time together that doesn't involve hitting it." Puck said hesitantly. A silence rang over the line. It went on so long Puck got nervous. "You guys still there?"

"Yeah." Both Mercedes and Kurt answered.

"But Noah, that was profound and mature." Kurt continued.

Mercedes chuckled. "Proud of you, Puck. I really don't think either of us expected you to be the one to point that out."

"Yeah, maybe, but I'm right; ain't I?" Puck said a bit crossly.

"Yes, you are very correct." Mercedes said, her voice ringing with pride. "So why don't we do like two conference calls like this during the week and leave Sunday afternoon as out no sex time."

"That sounds good." The boys agreed.

"So should we be together when we tell our parents?" Kurt asked perplexed.

"Maybe for your dad and Carol…but I think I'd better handle my parents alone. But be prepared. You guys are going to have to come to dinner." Mercedes warned them. "You will be facing the Jones inquisition and it could, and probably will, get embarrassing."

"Oh please, you don't know from embarrassing…just wait until you meet my Aunt Sylvia. She's taken over for my Yetta, God rest her soul, as the family embarraser." Puck joked.

"Wait, you called your grandmother Yetta, like The Nanny?" Kurt asked surprised.

"Man, I love that show." Mercedes chuckled.

"Yeah, so did my Grandmother…that's why she taught all her grandkids to call her Yetta."

"Oh, do you speak Yiddish?" Mercedes asked excitedly.

Puck laughed. "I speak Yiddish the way you speak African or Hummel speaks German."

"So not at all." Kurt said dryly. 'You take Spanish, can you actually speak that?"

"Just a couple of phrases Mr. Schue would shoot me for saying in class." Puck taunted.

Mercedes shot back, "Like what? I bet it's nasty."

"Of course it is." Kurt drawled. "Now let me guess. It's either, My name is Puck, you should know it, you'll be screaming it later." He giggled. Then lowered his voice in an approximation of Puck's Zilla tone. "Or maybe it's, your lipstick looks great…it would look even better in a ring around my cock. "

Puck's laughter rang out across the three way connection, making both Kurt and Mercedes shiver in their beds. "I know both of those too, but my favorite is actually, "You are a beautiful woman. You must have quite a lot of Jew in you? No…well would you like to?"

"Noah Puckerman." Kurt gasped scandalized.

"Hummel, you've seen my dick, quite a lot is apropos." Puck rebutted to Kurt's exclamation.

"Hell yeah it is, probably why I'm laying here on my stomach and church was a painful experience today." Mercedes teased.

"Sorry." Puck said sounding more than a little apologetic. "I knew I should have gone easier on you…but you just felt so fucking good." The way he groaned the compliment sent thrills of excitement throughout Mercedes. "God damn Mama, I'm half hard just thinking about it."

Mercedes pressed her face into her pillow and prayed that the soft cotton would contain her happy scream. She pulled herself together and tried to speak calmly. "Boy stop…don't start nothing you can't finish."

"Oh I might not be able to fuck you. I'm willing to bet that you tight little pussy is swollen shut right now. But my mouth and hands could make us both very, very happy even so." Puck said his voice filled with want.

Puck's words had not only affected Mercedes. Kurt's voice came in a whisper, his voice harsh and strained. "Sadie, are you already aroused? Has this conversation had the same effect on you that it has on me? are you imagining all the delightful things Puck and I could be doing to you if you were there now?"

She moaned low and long. Both young men listening to the sound felt their loins tighten in response. "God above, yes."

"Good" Kurt replied, drawing the word out. "So if I were to agree to swing by and help you to relieve all that 'tension' would you do something for me?" She worried her lip for a moment. "Stop biting your lip and answer me."

She cursed how well he knew her for a moment before finally agreeing. "Yes. And stop doing the sexy, commanding voice thing." She groused.

"Puck…I want you to take pictures of her every day this week at school. I want to be sure she wears what I pick for her."

"What's in it for me?" Puck questioned.

"You'll see when you see her." Kurt assured him.

Puck's hesitation was still evident. "But what if she wears something else?"

"Then I'll text you after I see the picture and you can administer her punishment."

"Bet." Puck said lewdly. "I am so in."

"I thought you could be moved to see things my way." Kurt said his voice smooth. "As a reward, Sadie and I will call you from her room as I am helping her to find her release."

"You sure like your euphemisms don't you?" Mercedes laughed heartily.

"Oh you should just be glad you know two cunning linguists." Puck teased.

Rather than respond to Puck, Kurt simply said he'd see me soon. After they disconnected Mercedes buried her face in her pillow and let out another scream of laughter as I kicked my legs up and down. Before she realized that any time had really passed, her mother as yelling up the stairs that she was sending Kurt up. The Jones parents had never monitored Kurt's visits, treating him the same way they treated him before puberty…the same way they treated Tina or Quinn. He came into the room as Mercedes scrambled to her feet. She was still wearing her slip, bra and panties. After church, she'd barely had the energy to hang up her church dress before her cell phone had rung.

He crossed the room and enveloped her into a hug, just like he always did…but this hug was different than any other they had ever shared before the preceding evening. Their mouths met and melded in a deep kiss that only got deeper as the seconds passed. as they kissed they drank in each other's newly awakened passion. "Good Gaga, Sadie." Kurt moaned, laying his forehead against hers as they both struggled to rein in their breathing. "Everything's changed. How did I go so long, the only male who got to see you like this, and remain unmoved? But hands to Alexander McQueen, as I was driving over here the simple though of you had my mouth watering."

Mercedes looked at him and read the sincerity in his eyes, and in the surprising bulge in his uniform trousers. She arched into him, her delight causing her to press her achingly hard nipples into his chest. Suddenly she had a thought, "Where's Blaine?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Blaine is sleeping off the remains of his hangover in Baby. Apparently we were not the only ones to go missing last night. Finn wasn't able to find him and bring him home last night. And since Rachel was also missing, my darling brother decided that discretion was the better part of valor, so he covered for both Blaine and I. when I stopped to let Puck get his truck, Blaine appeared all bleary eyes and confused at the Berry's front door with a pair of Rachel's atrociously unattractive panties tucked haphazardly in his pocket.

Mercedes laughed merrily. "Well damn."

"Enough about the Barbi twins." Kurt chided his hands skimming over Mercedes lush curves before they found purchase on her breasts. "These lovelies are crying out for my attention. And…" he pulled the toy from the night before from his pocket.

"Oh…I thought you were just happy to see me." Mercedes gave him her best Mae West.

Kurt wrapped her in his surprisingly strong arms once again, "Always." He murmured against her lips. He pressed his hips forward to demonstrate that he was hardening for her despite them both still being fully clothed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her bed. He pushed her back onto it and followed with a little giggle. He kissed and licked his way down to her breast. "There are my lovelies, my big, luscious, bouncing beauties." He mumbled before fastening his mouth to one of them.

He bared her breasts by pulling her slip and bra beneath them, offering them up to his questing mouth. As he licked and sucked demandingly at her swollen nipples, Mercedes could barely breathe for the pleasure coursing through her. He leaned back and pulled out his phone. With a sheepish grin, he dialed and admitted. "I almost forgot." He put the phone on speaker and returned his attention to his lovelies.

Puck reveled in the symphony of delighted moans and quiet, passion-filled cries Mercedes released as Kurt used her breasts to bring her to ever increasing heights of pleasure. He let out an expletive of his own passion when he heard the sound of the toy being engaged. "Fuck Kurt." Mercedes moaned as the thinner boy rested the vibrator against her pleasure center.

Fortunately for the threesome, Puck reminded Kurt of Mercedes very loud exaltations at her moment of orgasm, just in the nick of time. As her back began to bow in a sure sign of completion, Kurt rested the toy against her and used his now free hand to cover her mouth and muffle her shouts.

She came and it was glorious. As her body was wracked with wave upon wave of pleasure, she could hear the sounds of Puck as he reached his vicarious pleasure with her. She lay there, her body still humming as Kurt stood with a large bulge in his trousers and headed to her closet. She made a small moue of protest. Being Kurt, he knew exactly why she was pouting. "This was all for you, my darling girl. If you'd like to make me happy in return wear what I set out for you…and maybe in your perusing of the internet this week, read up on how to pleasure me with my lovelies." He said looking back over his shoulder.

Digging through his best friend and now lover's closet, he pulled out several articles of clothing from its far recesses. He quickly put together five looks that, while well within the school dress code, would show her lush, haunting form to best advantage. She started to rise from the bed to see what he was doing, but he stopped her with a tutting sound. "Stay there…and leave y lovelies out. In fact, play with them for me."

Mercedes gave Kurt a straight screw face and he just laughed. But she chided him anyway. "You know how I feel about self-love." She pointed out.

"Well I don't, so tell me." Puck spoke up for the first time since his shouts that they were making him "fucking cum".

The chocolate goddess on the bed sighed in embarrassment. "Self-love is, well it's a heat of the moment thing." She tried to explain.

"What she means is that she only 'takes matters into her own hands' in the dark hours of the night under her covers with no possibility of witnesses." Kurt elucidated for his shy girlfriend. Happy with the choices he'd made, he called Mercedes over and grabbed his phone from where it rested on the nightstand. "Good evening Puck…we are about to discuss fashion, so we will not force you to listen and thus be bored to tears."

"And I am grateful." Puck returned. "Sexy Mama or I know when you make it back to your dorm and shit."

"Noah, we really must attempt to decrease your love for unnecessary expletives." Kurt chided.

"Or we could just increase your tolerance for hearing me use them."

"Or we could leave all that changing each other crap to the birds. But Puck, I have to say, you cannot, and I can't stress this enough, can NOT curse around my parents." Mercedes chided both boys. "They think that swearing to excess is a sign of a lack of intelligence."

"Best behavior, I swear, Mama." He promised. "Kurt…make sure she wears something to show off her rack." He said as his goodbye.

Kurt laughed. "Well, Noah and I are on the same page all the way around this weekend. Now since you arte probably not going to feel your best tomorrow, I've set out a tee shirt and jeans. However as long as you wear the shirt I've chosen for you, I'm sure that Puck will still be happy. Tuesday through Friday he shall be simply ecstatic." Kurt gave Mercedes a sweet gentle kiss and then bestowed the same upon each of her breasts, as he tucked them back into her bra and slip.

She threw on a robe and walked him out giving him their usual goodbye at the door. Kurt called each of his lovers after he got to the dorm. They talked for over an hour, each of them marveling at what the weekend had wrought for them and wondering what it had brought to their friends. Mercedes and Puck, both agreed to keep Kurt abreast on the goings on at McKinley during the week. They had no clue how interesting the coming week would prove to be.

* * *

><p>Not sure if I will continue this sequel...Let me know if you think I should.<p>

Sorry if Others are mad for the new when I have others unfinished, but this was my writer's block buster so I thought it deserved to get put up.  
>Illiandyandra<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Mercedes' Mates

NC-17

Illiandyandra

**Pairings:** Puck/Mercedes/Kurt

**Feedback:** I, like most authors, enjoy positive reviews. Constructive Criticism is also appreciated.

**Summary:** SPRITE =Lemony + Limony Goodness of the Smutty variety. What happens next after Puckzilla gets his Prey.

**Author Note**: I LOVE reviews…without them…I don't have the strength to beat back all the plot bunnies, and focus on my major stories.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>School's In**

Monday morning proved interesting. All the gleeks were experiencing major hangover symptoms. They managed to pull together a great performance for Me. Schue, only for it to get shot down as not quite being on message. Both Mercedes and Puck were way too hung over to deal with the probable drama of outing themselves so their interactions during the school day were few and far between and very much of the platonic variety. And after the horrifically disastrous performance at the assembly all anyone wanted to do was to go home and sleep the memory away.

Of course, Tuesday came as they always do and with it the procrastination of two thirds of the new relationship had to come to an end. Mercedes awoke later than usual in a concerted effort to make sure that she wore the clothes Kurt had laid out for her to wear that day. She didn't know exactly what punishment he would come up with for Puck to administer, and she didn't really want to find out. then she had the scary thought that maybe Kurt meant that Puck would get to pick the punishment as well as administer it, and she knew she'd be wearing Kurt approved outfits all week. She dressed quickly, laughing as she noted that Kurt's new appreciation of her attributes apparently now extended to her lingerie. No matter how many times he'd dressed her, or tried to, in the past this was the first time that he'd ever gone so far as to pick out her underwear as well. She drove to school wondering what the day would bring.

Puck met her at the door and took a quick picture of her with his phone, dutifully sending it to their missing lover. "Damn Mama, shit you look too damn hot. Hummel done good." He said as he threw an arm around her should pulling her in close to his side.

Mercedes knew she was looking fine. Rather than her usual jeans, she was wearing the hell out of a dark brown knee length A-line skirt, calf high light brown boots with a two inch heel, and a cream colored halter top capped with a dark brown bolero sweater. The cut of the top ensured that not only were her breasts well and truly on display, so were the two large and distinct hickeys Puck and Kurt had given her. She tried to pull her hair into position to cover them, but every time she was successful, Puck would lift it up and show them to the world once again.

Finally he leaned in and whispered a warning against her ear. "Show them, or I will have to come up with some other way to let everybody know I'm not just walking with my friend from glee." He growled, finishing his threat with a slow, sensual lick up the shell of her ear.

The way Mercedes shivered would have told everyone in the hallway the truth of their relationship. In fact if one had looked closely they would have been able to see the outline of her hardened nipples as they pressed against the fabrics of her shirt and bra. Those closest to the couple may have been able to hear the slight whimper that escaped her. But even they would have missed the quiet, "Puck, I'm wearing a skirt and you're walking me through the hall…I think we're pretty safe."

Puck laughed. "Don't say I didn't warn you." he said clearly before turning her in his embrace. His mouth fastened to hers and he dipped his tongue in when she gasped. Deepening the kiss, Puck's strong hands roamd over the curves of Mercedes' body, stopping only to grasp her ass in both handa and pull her even closer.

Mercedes moaned into the kiss, her hands snaking up his chest and around his neck. She could feel the eveidence of Puck's desire for her pressing insistently into her belly. They reveled in the kiss until breathing became a real issue. When Puck finally released his hold on her ass, Mercedes turned to continue to her locker only to find her knees weak and her legs wobbly.

"Got you, Boo." Puck said pulling her back into his side. "Damn, I forgot how good you taste. Let's blow off school and we head to my place. I want to taste you all over."

"I can't skip school, Puck. I've got, heck we've got a test ion calculus today." She replied with a shaky laugh, though she was honest enough to admit that she was very tempted.

"God, Mama." Puck groaned. "Fine, I'll go to calculus if you'll skip first period with me." he tempted further. "I'll be able to concentrate better after I get my mouth on your sweet little pussy."

Mercedes thought about it for a minute as she opened her locker. Puck watched as she pulled out her calculus text and note books. When she closed the locker without getting her first period history book, he couldn't hide his smile. Before she could do more than nod, he was dragging her down through the halls a truly happy smile on his face. He pulled out his key ring and using a key, he unlocked the janitor's closet on the music hall.

"Step into my parlor, said the spider to the fly." Puck whispered with a silly, and yet seductive smile.

"Do I want to know how you have a key to this room?"

"It's probably for the best that you don't." Puck agreed. "But to allay your fears, I get tested every six months and have since I was fourteen. My mother makes sure of it. Not to mention that no matter what I may have said to Quinn, I'm always covered. Just didn't have anything with me then and I wasn't gonna let her change her mind."

Mercedes was quiet for a moment. "And what if I were to change my mind? What if I remembered some pressing reason that I had to go to first period?"

Puck gave her a smile she hadn't seen since Quinn gave him the adoption papers to sign. "Then you my Sexy Mama will go to class and I'll go rub one out in the locker room." Mercedes tried to shrug off the insecurity that his response elicited. But Puck was far more observant than anyone gave him credit for being. "Hey, stop it. I just meant that you're worth like twenty of Queen Quinn. I didn't give a flying fuck what happened to her. To be honest until I found out she was pregnant, I didn't think it would matter to me if I did knock her up. I told myself it was her problem, at least until it happened. But you…you matter to me. You're the one who came and made me keep breathing after Beth. You're the only one who cared enough to come and see that I was basically willing myself to die since I was too worthless to be a father, I figured that it wouldn't matter if I just wasn't here anymore…but you came and you cared. Sometimes it seems like you're the only one who doesn't consider me a complete waste of air." He pulled her into a tight hug. "You…I will not do something to hurt you. If I talked you into staying when you didn't want to, it would end up hurting you. Don't get me wrong…I am an asshole. I will probably always be an asshole. I can't see that changing, but you, you make me want to be good, like you. To be good to you."

"Yeah, you're an asshole." She said matter of factly. "But you keep giving up these glimpses, beautiful little peeks at the man under the ass. Besides, I don't think Kurt and I would have left that party with you if we didn't see something more." She said giving him a big hug of her own.

"Well I've got to say I don't see it…but I'm glad you two do." he responded with a laugh. Then he captured her lips in another searing, mind blowing kiss. When he'd had his fill of the sweet taste of her lips, for the moment, he kissed his way down the soft column of her neck. She couldn't concentrate on the nipping little kisses as his hands fondled her breasts over her clothes. His thumbs found the raised evidence of his effect on her and he used them to stimulate her by playing with her nipples through her clothes. "God Mama," he groaned against her skin, "you smell so fucking good." He pressed his lips to the chocolate flesh of her cleavage. He snaked his tongue out to lick the supple mounds. His hands trailed over the curve of her hips and down her thighs until he came to the hem of her skirt.

She jumped in surprise when Puck's fingers found the bare skin of her thighs. He quickly moved up to her fount of moisture, with a learned move, he swirled the tip of his middle finger in her soaking wet entrance. "Shit," she hissed. So he did it again. "Puck…" She moaned when he pulled his hand from her brown lace panties. Only to squeak his name again when he dropped to his knees in front of her taking her panties down with him.

Looking up he smirked. "I told you," he began licking his lips. "I brought you in here to get my mouth on your pretty little pussy." He lifted her leg on to his shoulder. "Now remember…no screaming." He added before licking her folds. He took his time, teasing the crease of her thigh and the lips of her vulva before using his tongue to open her tightly gathered flesh. He lapped at her opening, and paid special attention to the sensitive skin of her inner labia. He stabbed his tongue into her, licking the top wall of her pussy as he drank down her sweet nectar. Finally when Mercedes was trying to pull his hair out by the roots, Puck allowed his tongue to dart up and circle her clit. Puck licked, suckled and nibbled her bundle of nerves until Mercedes couldn't not scream out her joy as wave after wave of pleasure buffeted through her. She was barely coming down from the heights of one orgasm when he slid a finger into her tight sheath and pressed upwards putting delicious pressure on the slightly rough patch of her g-spot.

The high melodic scream she couldn't contain echoed through the music hall. In the hallway, Lauren smirked as she congratulated herself for having saved her friendship with Puck, probably laid the foundation for an improved friendship with Mercedes and helped to get two, well three, people together. She saw several people crowded around the door to Puck's 'office'.

"Damn, wonder who Puck has in there this time." One kid asked.

"I heard he was kissing that fat black girl who can really sing from the glee club in the science hall earlier." One guy answered. Lauren took a minute to memorize his face, 'I'm gonna be beating his ass later for calling Mercedes fat'. She thought to herself.

A vapid little Cheerio saw her and gave her a mean little smile. "Guess he's gotten over whatever special brand of crazy made him chase your fat ass." She goaded the wrestler.

Lauren looked the girl up and down disdainfully. "What you mean the special brand of crazy that makes a straight dude want a chick with actual tits?" she threw back. "You're do flat chested I feel like I should flip up your skirt and make sure you don't have a dick."

The crowd tried unsuccessfully to smother their laughter. "Well at least I can see my feet, you look like the female Peter Griffin."

"Yet another person whose tits are bigger than yours." Lauren taunted. "And I can see my feet…I'll see them real good when I've got one pressing your ugly face into the hall floor. You are so lucky that I make it a practice not to beat the ass of any girl who looks like she's still prepubescent."

Another keening cry of delight and passion came through the door. "Damn…Puck is the fucking man." Said one of the guys Lauren knew from the wrestling team.

"Dude, Carter…you're my teammate so I'm gonna do you a favor. What do you guys think is gonna happen if Puck opens that door and you're all crowded around it?"

He thought for a second. "Depends, if it's just a chick, he'll laugh and tell us we all wish we could grow up to be just like him."

"And if it is a girl he cares about?" Lauren prodded.

"Hell if I know…it's never happened before." came the answer.

"Well it will happen today if you stupid asses are still clustered around that door when it opens. Because if they come out to a crowd you can bet she won't be happy, and if she isn't happy…Puck's gonna make sure that each and every one of you pays for it." People started to look around and speak amongst themselves. Everyone in the school knew Puck was only being good to stay out of Juvie, but they also knew that if Puck cared about the girl he was with he wouldn't hesitate to kick all their asses individually and collectively….especially if it would endear him to his girl. The crowd started to disperse. Lauren called out to the guy who'd called Mercedes fat. "Hey…you, dickhead in the green shirt, yeah you. Come here." she demanded.

The guy was visibly scared, but he walked towards the state champion wrestler. "What?" he brazened.

"You called my friend fat." Lauren said making a show of cracking her knuckles.

"I didn't know her name…so I described her." He stammered.

"Then maybe your description should have been, the black girl in glee with the fucking amazing voice. That description would have kept you from the ass kicking you now have coming." Lauren growled. She pulled back and punched the dickhead dead in his face. He went down like a ton of bricks. When he didn't immediately rouse, Lauren turned to his friends, "when he wakes up, tell him he has a few more of those due to him." She said walking away. 'I'm getting all kinds of good karma this week.'

Back inside the closet, Puck replaced Mercedes panties after bringing her to three mouth flooding orgasms with his fingers and tongue. Standing he kissed her deeply sharing the taste of her arousal, her passion, with her. "See, see how fucking good you taste?"

"Yeah…now show me how you taste." Mercedes taunted back.

Puck looked completely surprised. "I didn't think you'd want to do that." He stammered.

"I did do it the other night." She reminded him.

"Yeah, but Kurt was with us and I kind of thought that you only did it because he did it and you didn't want to seem rude." He told her honestly.

"No…I did it because I wanted to. Now if I was just that bad at it tell me and I won't bother with it." she snapped.

Puck backpedaled quickly. He did not mean to accidentally talk her out of blowing him. Fuck just the thought of feeling her big soft lips wrapped around him again made his cock start weeping in joy. "Naw, you didn't bite me, and you played with my balls…that right there puts you at pretty good." He tried for nonchalance.

Mercedes threw him a naughty smile. "You know…you could think of this as a chance, an opportunity to teach me exactly what you like. Exactly what you want me to do to you."

"Hell yeah." Puck moaned. "Wait…limits?" he asked carefully.

"No hands in my weave and you tell me before you cum." She said firmly.

"What about thrusting?" He asked. "I really want to fuck your mouth."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I'm not a porn queen Puck. So I doubt I can take you like you're used to…but we'll see. Just remember student driver here."

He smiled before giving her another hard, hot, long wet kiss. "I cannot wait to feel your mouth on my dick." He led her over to a couch he'd smuggled into the room the preceding year. "Now I'm not gonna lie, usually I sit down and make the chick kneel between my legs but you can sit –"

He was shocked when Mercedes pressed a finger against his lips cutting him off. "Actually, I'd like to try it that way." She said shyly. "But could you…like, stand over me?"

Puck surreptitiously pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He nodded, sure that his voice would crack and squeak if he tried to speak. Mercedes grabbed one of the cushions from the sofa to kneel on and looked up at Puck with her eyes wide and full of anticipation. Puck had never seen a look like that on a girl before; she looked at him like she was really going to enjoy sucking his cock. Not for the improved social standing, not because of what she was hoping would happen afterwards, but just because she wanted to. With shaking fingers he unbuckled his belt and opened his jeans.

Mercedes let out a little coo of happiness when Puck's dick sprang out of its confinement. If anything he grew even harder at the happy sound. She gently wrapped her hand around it and gave the tip a tender kiss. Puck moaned. "Yeah, Mama, Fuck…Lick the head all over. Get it good and wet." Mercedes took him at his word, flicking her little pink tongue over his slit and around the ridged crown of his head. "Shit…God yeah, work your tongue, Sexy." He groaned. "Get my dick wet."

With her eyes focused on his face, Mercedes leaned forward and took as much of him into her mouth as she could. Sucking him strongly, she backed off. Her eyes never leaving his as she started to bob her head up and down on his dick, taking him a little deeper each 'stroke'. "God damn…fuck. What the hell are you a fucking natural cocksucker?" he moaned. She reached into his boxers and fondled his balls, carefully pulling them out of their hiding place as well. Remembering his earlier words, she ducked her head to the side and licked his balls playfully enjoying the fresh but very male taste of him on her tongue. "Shit. Damn have mercy Mercy." He begged. "Suck me some more."

She returned her mouth to his dick, working her head up and down sucking hard as they got to the crown. Making sure to tease the tip and slit. She made sure the shaft was nice and wet and she jerked his cock as she sucked him. "Suck me hard, Mama…Fuck." Puck muttered. Mercedes looked up at him the pleasure on his face driving her to create even more. She sucked him harder, ignoring the bite of her teeth in her cheeks, she lowered her mouth as far down as she could, taking Puck's manhood deep until the crown brushed her uvula. Licking her tongue out to make the sensations go even further down, she smiled to herself when Puck shouted out incoherently. "Fuck, damn girl. Fuck you're the best ga…shit." His hands fisted at his sides. "Damn Fuck…I'm gonna – shit, I'm gonna cum. Swallow me. Fuck. I'm gonna bust in your sexy little mouth, and you're gonna drink me down." He growled almost menacingly.

His hips thrust as he erupted into Mercedes sucking mouth. Her hands came up and both pumped furiously as he drove into her hot, wet, mouth. Mercedes swallowed every drop, her own body shivering in delight with a little orgasm of her own. She continued sucking him, working her tongue against the underside of his cock, even though there was nothing more coming from him. When she finally released him, Puck fell to the couch like a marionette whose strings had been cut. She carefully licked her lips, catching any cum the may have escaped. "You know, when I said warn me…it was so I'd have time to decided if I wanted you to cum in my mouth."

"Sorry. But I wasn't thinking you'd be so fucking good." He said unapologetically. "Shit…that felt almost as good as it felt when Kurt was doing it with you."

Mercedes pondered for a moment, wondering if that was a good thing. "I guess I get it. I wasn't able to talk when you were eating me out earlier."

"Yeah, you couldn't talk…but your scream had me hard enough to break rocks." Puck returned as he tucked himself away. He pulled Mercedes into his lap and they spent the rest of first period kissing, and playing. When the bell rang, Puck escorted Mercedes to the attendance window and they grabbed tardy passes. He walked her to their shared calculus class. Puck hadn't actually attended the class since the first day of school, preferring to take the test as take home tests. The class bored him. They entered the room hand in hand and their teacher, Mr. Wagner, looked at Puck his shock evident. "Puckerman, you came to class?"

"Yeah, Sexy Mama said we had a test." Puck answered unconcerned.

"So you came to –" Mr. Wagner struggled to find the right words to basically ask if Puck had come to class just because a girl had told him to without being offensive.

"Cause Mercedes Jones…my smart, and hot girlfriend…said I had to come and take the test." Puck said speaking slowly and deliberately, as though talking to someone mentally challenged or of otherwise diminished intellect.

"What, you're dating Jones?" a shocked voice rang through the class.

"Yeah." Puck said rolling his eyes.

"More power to you…I tried to take her out but she wasn't giving up anything." Anthony Rashad said coldly.

Mercedes looked at him like he was a slug on the bottom of her shoe. "I barely know you and we went on one date…what the hell was I supposed to give up? you need to stop dating Cheeri-hoes and date some real women…maybe then you'll understand that the only time spending money on a girl guarantees you anything is when she's a working girl."

"Oooh." Several people in the class murmured.

"Whatever," Rashad said dismissively. "I just figured maybe you'd be a fun date…after all no chick wants to graduate a virgin. You sure didn't seem to have any other prospects."

Puck laughed. "That's a lie and you know it, Rashad. There isn't a guy in that locker room who doesn't talk about my girl's fine ass. Hell even Finn wants to tap that. You just wanted to get there first, and thought she would fall at your feet cause you're black and a jock…but apparently you forgot you're also an douchebag."

Mercedes blushed almost visibly at Puck's words. She ducked her head and settled into her seat, trying to figure out if she was more embarrassed or happy that she was ostensibly considered desirable by far more boys than she thought. Anthony Rashad wasn't quite done though. "Well she must like douchebags, she's dating your sorry ass again."

Puck, however, was undaunted. "She sure is, and she will be for as long as I can manage it."

"Damn she must have a solid gold pussy to have tamed you." Rashad muttered as Puck passed him to go sit next to Mercedes.

Puck gave the cornerback a chilling smile. "You should buy her some flowers, because the only reason I'm not beating your ass for that bullshit, is because she wouldn't like it."

The class passed quickly the test taking up the better portion of the hour for most people. Puck finished so quickly, most people assumed that he'd merely put his name on it and counted on his status as a football player to get him a passing grade. He walked Mercedes to her next class, before heading to his study hall. He passed that hour texting Kurt.

**PuckZilla to Hummer:** Z-up?

**Hummer to PuckZilla:** Sitting here in my first block wishing I could see Mercedes in that outfit for real.

**PuckZilla to Hummer:** Look tell me what the deal is with Karofsky. Is he just mad 'cause you're gay? Or is there something else going on there?

**Hummer to PuckZilla:** If I tell you, he cannot know I did. He swore he'd kill me if I ever told a soul. It's bad enough that he knows Blaine knows…but at least Blaine doesn't go to McKinley.

**PuckZilla to Hummer:** Just tell me. Cause right now I'm thinking that I need to figure out how to kill him and hide the fucking body.

**Hummer to PuckZilla:** He likes me or something, and he tormented me for it. Then out of nowhere he kisses me. Completely against my will. It was an attack…he mouth-raped me.

**PuckZilla to Hummer:** Alright…I've got this. It was just a kiss right, he didn't touch you or hurt you anywhere else?

**Hummer to PuckZilla:** Noah, you are calm? Right? Noah?'

Puck was anything but calm, but he forced himself to relax. He took a few deep breaths and texted Kurt back.

**PuckZilla to Hummer:** Yeah, I'm calm. But you didn't answer my question.

**Hummer to PuckZilla:** He didn't like grope me or anything…just a lot of chucking me into lockers, and slushies, and the forced kiss.

**PuckZilla to Hummer:** And let me guess you didn't tell your dad because you were worried about his heart.

**Hummer to PuckZilla:** Of course, and for the same reason I'm worried telling you, because I don't want either of you going to jail for killing him.

**PuckZilla to Hummer:** How soon after I rectify this shit can you get back here?

**Hummer to Puckzilla:** I'm in the middle of the term here. I couldn't transfer back until after Regionals at the absolute earliest.

**PuckZilla to Hummer:** Alright, I'll have this house clean, you just be ready to bring that sexy little ass back here after Regionals.

**Hummer to PuckZilla:** Sir, yes, sir. Now would you like to hear an even bigger secret?

**PuckZilla to Hummer:** Go ahead, since you are dying to tell me.

**Hummer to Puckzilla:** Well apparently you were not incorrect when you hypothesized that Rachel and Blaine would be 'committing incest' at the Party. Rachel is no longer pristine. Not only that but Blaine is questioning his sexuality because there were several interludes. He has asked her on date to see if he is only bisexual when he's intoxicated.

**PuckZilla to Hummer:** Damn…I always it would take dynamite to get her out of her grannie panties. Well I have a secret…Mercedes Jones gives the best fucking blowjobs it has ever been my pleasure to receive.

**Hummer to PuckZilla:** Well, someone's had an eventful morning…tell me everything.

So Puck did, in exhaustive detail before finally asking: How did she get so good?

**Hummer to PuckZilla:** She probably read about it. When you get home check out a site called literotica…you'll be amazed what our dear, sweet, succulent, sexy little Mercy gets up to in the privacy of her bedroom.

**PuckZilla to Hummer:** what time do you get out of class, maybe we can call you and you can help her get up to something today?

**Hummer to PuckZilla:** I'll be in my room at four thirty even if I have to miss Warbler practice.

The boys solidified their plans and signed off as their respective bells rang.

Puck found Mercedes quickly in the halls and was unsurprised to see Azimio and Anthony approaching her thinking she was alone. "Yo Jones." Adams said strolling up to her cockily. "I hear you're dating Puckerman, funny cause it's all over school that he had some broad singing to the heavens in his 'office' first period."

Mercedes stood her ground. "Your point?" she asked caustically.

"Well everyone knows you're a goody two shoes, damn near perfect attendance…good grades, God Squad…so we know it wasn't you." Rashad prodded.

"You think you know me?" she asked with a laugh. "Based on what, one dismally disappointing date? Shit you hear around school. We've never even had a real conversation."

"Oh please. There is no way in hell you let Puck hit that ass already, or else he wouldn't be following you around with his nose wide open." Az said loudly.

The smile that crossed Mercedes face would have made an intelligent man back away slowly, making sure not to turn their back to her. Neither Azimio nor Anthony were that smart. "You say that as if it were any of your concern. You want to know who will never, ever get all up on this…you Azimio, you and your boy Anthony. You are both weak minded sheeple, and that just doesn't do it for me. Now gets to stepping before I show you why all the glee men treat me with respect."

"Why cause you're fucking all of them?" Rashad said stupidly. It was especially stupid because their interchange had drawn a crowd. A crowd that included not only Puck, but Finn, Mike and Sam as well.

Mercedes just laughed. "So which am I idiot boy? A virgin or a whore? You think my friends would respect me if I didn't respect myself? They respect me because—"

"We respect her because she is a lady. And no real man would talk to a lady like that." Sam said stepping into the fray.

Finn spoke next, "We respect her because she is strong and good. We respect her because if we don't none of us is brave enough to even think about what she would do to us."

"We respect her because she is our friend and she cares about us." Mike added.

Puck walked up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We respect her because she's one of the few broads in this whole damn school who deserves it." he said pressing a kiss to her temple. Only Az and Anthony could see Puck's tongue dart out and swipe the smooth skin. Only those two could see that even that short little kiss caused a reaction in Mercedes. "She's the only woman I would never even think of cheating on…after all when you have perfection, why risk it on the mediocre."

"Whatever, you cheated on her once…if I know you, you'll do it again." a female voice rang through the hall.

Mercedes and Puck exchanged a look and then they both started to laugh. "What are you bringing up old shit for broad?" Puck asked.

"This is what happens when you're dippin' and dappin' and you don't know what happened." Mercedes added. "You are working with faulty information, babe. Puck and I were together for a hot minute last year, but that was just for the edification of the masses. It solidified my place as a Cheerio, and gave him back some cred after he lost his 'hawk. So what happened with him and Santana was on them…though it was as much a bid'nez arrangement as we were. They wanted some with no strings, and they knew they could count on each other for that."

Neither of them acknowledged in public the fact that that had deeply hurt Mercedes and Puck spent massive amounts of time apologizing for it after Beth was born and Mercedes became his lifeline. That was between them and no one…not even Kurt needed to know about it. The bell rang and people made their way to their classes, everyone talking about the scene they'd just witnessed.

By the time glee came around, things had settled down for the couple. Their friends were, for the most part, cool with them. They walked in to find the word Sexy on the board. Mr. Schue explained to them the assignment and they all sang with Ms. Holliday as she started the week with _Do You Wanna Touch Me_.

Santana approached Mercedes after class, "You must love the taste of my cono…is that why you just can't leave Puck alone."

"You know I thought you'd have learned your lesson after Lauren tossed your ass all up and around the hall couple of weeks ago." Was Mercedes' only reply. "Besides, Puck approaches me, he can't leave me alone…and I know for a fact that he loves the taste of me."

"Damn Wheezy, I'm almost proud of you." Santana said going from menacing to sounding like a proud mama in seconds. "So that was you this morning. Sounds like this assignment will be right up your alley." she said before turning and walking away.

Mercedes was left standing there shaking her head. Santana was impossible. But she did give her a great idea for a song for the week.

* * *

><p>Once again, let me know what you think...what did you like or not like? Who's zooming who? Oh wait, that's an old Aretha song...my bad.<p>

Reviews make me update faster. Not blackmail...just honesty.


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes' Mates

NC-17

Illiandyandra

**Pairings:** Puck/Mercedes/Kurt

**Feedback:** I, like most authors, enjoy positive reviews. Constructive Criticism is also appreciated.

**Summary:** SPRITE =Lemony + Limony Goodness of the Smutty variety. What happens next after Puckzilla gets his Prey.

**Author Note**: I LOVE reviews…without them…I don't have the strength to beat back all the plot bunnies, and focus on my major stories.

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones knew that with the entire school talking about her and Puck, she needed to go ahead and talk to her parents ASAP. Before they heard things second or third hand. So after spending her afternoon very pleasantly 'bribing' Puck into doing his homework, and in the process learning something new that Kurt would enjoy as well, Mercedes made dinner for her parents.<p>

Puck stood in the kitchen helping, which mostly consisted of kissing all up on her, rubbing his hands all over her curves and pulling down things she would otherwise need the step ladder to get. "So what exactly are you making?" he asked as he watched her slice some zucchini, squash, and broccoli in addition to dicing onions, garlic, celery and other savory veggies.

"Roasted chicken and veggies with wild rice." She answered easily. "I'd invite you to stay, but since I'm planning to have a certain convo with my parents it's probably best you not be in my dad's line of sight until I can get him calmed down."

"Yeah, it probably is. Thank Yeshiva that my last appointment was a couple of weeks ago. He barely uses Novocain on me already as it is. At least this way I have six months to find a new dentist." He joked as he sidled up behind her.

"Boy, please. You know good and well that he never has to give you Novocain. The only thing my dad always likes about you is the condition of your teeth." She laughed, and Puck leaned down to nibble at her neck as she continued teasing him breathlessly. "How the hell do you get to your age eating like you do, and not have any cavities? I'm the daughter of two dentists, and even I have a couple."

Puck licked the column of her neck before answering. "Yeah…but you like sweets." He whispered against her skin sending shivers of pleasure throughout her body. "I'm more of a savory kind of guy. The only think I _have_ to have sweet is pussy."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and jokingly chided. "Puck, why you gotta be so nasty?"

He pressed his hips forward as he dotted kisses along the strong curve of her shoulders. "Why you gotta be so hot, so sweet? I yam who I yam. Besides, girl you know you've got the sweetest pussy I've ever tasted."

She turned in his embrace and pressed her lips to his in a daring, passion filled kiss. When she pulled back, she chuckled. "You don't taste so bad yourself. Now let me get this food in the oven and we can go upstairs and call Kurt at 4:30 like you said we were supposed to."

Puck leaned down and captured her lips kissing her until he felt her go slack in his arms. Leaning back he smiled dirtily. "Hurry up. I'll be in your room." He sauntered off and headed up the back stairs to find Mercedes room. "I've got condoms." He let that sentence trail behind him as Mercedes finished seasoning and preparing her dish.

She checked the temperature on the oven. Satisfied that it was preheated, she carefully put the pyrex baking dish into the oven. Looking around the kitchen, Mercedes could only smile at the fact that Puck had cleaned up behind her as she thought he was simply watching her move. With a happy smile, she set the timer on the microwave and headed up the stairs to her room. Where she found a completely relaxed Noah Puckerman. Puck had removed his clothing and was reclined against the head of her bed slowly stroking her new favorite part of his body. He watched her enter the room with hooded eyes. "You know, Sexy Mama…that is one of the sexiest outfits I've ever seen you wear to school…now get out of it."

Mercedes looked at him with a raised eyebrow that couldn't quite hide her burgeoning arousal. "What's the magic word?"

"Ummm…get your sexy ass naked and riding my dick-now." he said sternly. Adding "please" only after Mercedes' eyebrow rose even further.

"Much better." She smiled gamely. "I'm not one of your whores, Noah. Remember that and we'll get along just fine. Forget it again and well…" she taunted.

Puck stood seductively and crossed the room to her. He towered over her. "I know you aren't a whore Mercedes Jones…but I also know that while you talk a good game, part of you…the face you show the world. She's all diva. But if that part was all there is to you, you would have taken me up on my offer of sitting on the couch this morning. You wouldn't have sucked my dick like you loved it…you wouldn't have enjoyed having me towering over you while you did. And you sure as hell wouldn't have gotten off on me towering over you and fucking your sexy mouth. I bet you that if I took off your sexy ass shirt and pretty bra, your nipples would already be hard and your tits heavy and achy. I bet you if I slid a finger into your tiny little pussy, you'd be soaking wet." He smirked. "That's why I'm gonna go sit back on your bed, and you're gonna get naked and get on my dick."

Before Mercedes could launch a defense, Puck had covered her mouth with his own and was kissing her deeply. Abruptly, as soon as he felt her relax into his arms, he ended the kiss. With a smirk, he turned and sauntered back over to the bed. "Now get your tight, little pussy over here or when I finally do take you, I'ms gonna make sure that when you walk into school tomorrow, e'erybody in that piece is gonna know exactly how you spent your night.

Mercedes answered his threat with a smirk of her own. She did love the commanding tone. She was not one for him acting like that in public. "Alright Puck, but remember, sexytimes yah, you can be the HJIC, but when we're out and about you will treat me,"

"With all the respect a Diva like you deserves." Puck finished for her. "Of course, Cede, I'm not trying to make you less than what you are. If anything, I hope to help you be more. I want to help you stop letting Berry have the spotlight all the fucking time. You're a badass with too good a heart. We gotta fix that. We can start by giving you somewhere where you can safely let someone else have the reins and you can save your strength for the battles you have to fight out there. But now, you'll have someone to fight them with you."

"I told you…you keep giving us peeks." She smiled gently. She removed her bolero, and then she slowly ran her hands up over her big breasts and along the straps to undo the clasp behind her neck. Slowly she pulled the straps forward and down revealing the very strained black lace halter bra. Again she repeated the very slow, sensual reach up behind her neck to undo the hook at the straps. This time when she pulled her hands back down, she allowed the straps to tickle her hard nipples as they pressed against the lace of the bra.

Puck sat up straighter on the bed. His eyes following even the most minute of her movements with laser like precision. He licked his lips as she slowly, ever so slowly slid her hands over the silken skin of her mid-drift, thrusting her breast forward, she unclasped the main hooks of the bra, and allowed it to fall forward. She slipped it off, and went to work on the fastenings of her skirt. Rather than trying to be seductive with that, she allowed it to slither down her legs and pool at her feet. For a long moment she stood there in only a pair calf high boots, and black lace boy cut panties. "So fucking HOT!" Puck groaned involuntarily. He stroked his cock even as he reached for a condom. Rolling the latex down his length, Puck gestured for Mercedes to come to him. "You can lose the panties if you have to, but leave on the boots." He commanded.

Mercedes shivered in delight. Her rebellion had served only to make Puck even more impatient and to arouse herself rather than forcing the boy to be better behaved. The passion and desire shining in his eyes made her hotter than a cashmere body suit in June. Her arousal showed clearly in the loose limbed way she ambled over to him. As soon as she was close enough, he reached out and snagged her hand, and dragged her into his lap. He fastened his lips to her neck, nibbling and laving the supple skin until she was panting and grinding against him. Even as he kissed and teased her, he maneuvered her into position. He moved the scrap of lace to the side and slid home. "Oh Fuck!" Mercedes screamed as she was wracked by a shear, sharp orgasm.

"God, Sexy Mama. Damn you feel so good cumming on my dick!" Puck moaned as he pressed her further down onto his erection. He leaned forward and bit one of her passion tightened nipples. Sucking hard, he moaned as he felt her swelling and rolling around him as she came again with a loud cry. On the nightstand table, his cell phone rang. Even as he thrust upwards into Mercedes, he checked the caller id. "Damn Kurt, I wish you were here right now." He growled. "Sexy Mama is riding my cock so good, only way it would be better is if you had your hot little mouth sucking my balls."

"Really, that sounds interesting. But I think I would rather roll the two of you over and take your ass as you fucked our girl. If you are flexible enough, I think I could even twist you just right to allow me to play with my Lovelies even as we're all moving together." Kurt's voice came melodiously through the phone. "Noah. Play with my lovelies. Mercedes has the most delicious scream when her passion erupts from having them manipulated."

"Hell yeah." Puck groaned before grabbing both of Mercedes large breasts in his guitar roughened grip. Burying his face between them, he motor-boated his lips first causing Mercedes and Kurt to laugh at his felt and heard antics. He pulled back and took both nipples into his mouth, licking and nipping and sucking them until she screamed out. Proving that Kurt was correct and Mercedes did have a different cry for her orgasms that started in her breasts.

"Cede…when you talk to your parents. Please try to get on the pill or the shot. I would love to be able to suck Puck's ejaculate directly from your fount of moisture. I'm sure that the two of you would make a delicious cocktail." Kurt fairly hummed. "Just the thought has me tumescent. I believe that I will have to take matters into my own hands." He said causing both of his lovers to moan in delight.

"Shit, Hummer, you should see our girl. She stripped down to those boots and her panties. I wanted her so damn bad; I couldn't even be bothered to take them off of her. I just pulled those lacy bits of nothing to the side. She was so damn wet…fuck, so wet and so damn tight." Puck hissed. "God! That's it, Baby…work your hips…that's it…get yours. Fuck my dick with your hot little pussy."

Mercedes was doing just that. As the boys were conversing, she'd taken control back from Puck and was bouncing gently up and down, riding him to a swiftly approaching climax of epic proportions. Suddenly she stopped, ground their pelvic ridges together one last time and screamed out in abject pleasure. "Oh MY HOLY FUCKING GOD!" she came, her upper body bucking and heaving as she was rocked by wave after wave of pleasure.

Puck was dragged into the maelstrom with her. "So damn GOOODD!"

"Oh…oh…Ooooohhh!" Kurt whimpered over the line as he too found his release. They were all silent for several long moments. Puck gently soothed Mercedes' trembling form as she came down from her high. They started talking, telling Kurt about the things that had happened at the school during the afternoon, including the verbal altercation with Anthony and Azimio. "I am so very sorry Diva. I should never have set you up with Anthony. Looking back it was a very ill conceived action. I should have realized that he is simply not your type."

"Not at all." Mercedes said with a little laugh. She lifted her head and sighed when she noticed the display on her alarm clock. "It's time for us to go. I've got to get showered before my parents get home, and Puck cannot be here when I talk to them."

"Are you sure, you don't want some company when you talk to them Sexy Mama…it seems kind of skuzzy if I leave you to do this by yourself." Puck asked.

Mercedes gave him a grateful kiss. "Trust me. Until my mother and I can talk Daddy out of pulling Granddaddy's service revolver out of the attic…its best that he not be able to actually see you."

"Cede…you know I love your dad as much as I love my own…but he doesn't need a gun. He would tear Puck apart with his bare hands. Me too truth be told, and he knows and likes me…Puck is pretty much an unknown…and what he does know, aren't his most endearing traits." Kurt said with a small giggle.

Mercedes only laughed, and turned her attention to Puck. "You want to shower here?"

"Naw…I'm good. You smell so good, I don't want to wash you off yet." He told her with a kiss.

"I am cosmically jealous right now. I'm sure that the two of you smell absolutely fabulous right now." Kurt kidded. "But I must go take a shower. I've heard that semen can be good for the skin, but I'm not sure I want to test the theory. So I will bid you both adieu. And Diva, I will speak to you at our usual time to discuss all the day's gossip."

"Talk to you later, Diva." Mercedes shot back.

"I'll call you when I get home Hummer. I might have an update for you on the whole jerk-jock situation." Puck said in lieu of goodbye.

He stood and dressed. Mercedes walked him to the door, and ran upstairs to shower and dress. She managed to get dinner out and have it ready for her parents when they walked in the door.

When Puck left the Jones house, he didn't head straight home. His sister was finally old enough to handle being left alone after school until their mother got home. He didn't take advantage of it that often, or at least not after football season, but this was important. He drove to the Karofsky house determined that this situation would be rectified.

He knocked politely. Dave's dad answered. "Wow, Puck, haven't seen you in a while."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that…Hummel got me in the divorce." Puck replied with a chuckle.

"Puck…I get it. I do. Dave has been-for the last year, year and a half- he's been someone…someone I don't recognize. At home he's fine, but at school…Don't suppose you'd like to clue me in?"

Puck shrugged regretfully. "I would if I could. But this, Dave's gotta tell you in his own time and in his own way."

"This have to do with why he tortured that Hummel boy?" Mr. Karofsky asked after a long moment.

Puck simply nodded.

"Think it would help if I told him that I don't care? His brother can carry on the family name. I just…I want him happy. Maybe once upon a time I might have been 'that dad' but after the last eighteen months, I just want the bullying ass gone and my son back."

Puck looked at Mr. Karosky, a man who'd taken him and Finn under his wing during those years when a boy needed a dude to look up to. And he realized the man had been an absolute douche, and had raised three other douches. But if they could all change, maybe he could too. "I think you should tell him that. We, me, Finn, Dave…we all thought you were what a guy was supposed to be…but no offense, we all became bullying assholes. I've had to grow the fuck up. Juvie wasn't a joke and I refuse to go back there. But worse than that, was the disappointment in my mom's eyes. I'm gonna do my best to never put that look on her face again. Dave, he's scared of disappointing you too. You've gotta let him know that who is loves won't make you disappointed, but being a bullying asshole does."

Mr. Karofsky nodded as he took in Puck's words. "I hate to admit it, but you have a point. Dave's in his room…tell him dinner will be ready by the time you're finished. And Puck…no broken bones this time."

"We were _seven_." Puck defended exasperatedly. "And we weren't even fighting…just doing tricks on our bikes."

Mr. Karofsky just laughed and went into the back of the house to think about what Puck had just revealed, while Puck headed up to Dave's room.

"Put your dick away, Dave…I'm coming in." Puck said through the door. He gave his former friend a few seconds to get decent before busting into the room.

"Well, Shit…Noah Puckerman, I thought you glee clubs fags would be busy having a circle jerk or whatever." Dave said snidely.

"You wish." Puck threw back. "You'd love it if I would describe Kurt's junk for you. Then again…you must have gotten a good look at it last year when he was kicker…isn't that why you're all up on his jock now?"

"Why…is that what he's been saying?" Dave's bravado failed to cover his fear.

"Shit Dave, calm your tits. I don't give a fuck where you want to stick your dick…as long as it's not in Kurt Hummel." Puck said with a smirk.

"I don't want to stick my dick in Hummel." Dave denied vehemently.

Puck gave Dave a look of complete and total disbelief. "I'm not gonna call bullshit…you might not want to fuck Kurt…maybe you want Kurt to fuck you. Either way that shit so ain't gonna happen." Puck taunted. "Find another 'faggot' to dream about…that one's taken."

"'What the hell?" Dave yelled angrily. "It's that little curly headed runt that got all up in my face at school, isn't it?"

"Naw…not Boy Berry. Me." Puck said simply.

"But you were just fucking his fat friend this morning?" Dave's confusion was crystal clear.

As was Puck's anger. "Call her 'fat' again and I'm gonna go back on my promise not to break any of your bones." Puck growled.

Dave saw something serious in Puck's eyes. For the first time in his life, he was really scared of Puck. "What the Hell?" Dave asked again.

"Me and Hummel, Me and Jones, Jones and Hummel…we're boning…all three of us. Now Jones and me we want Hummel home. He can't come home until you agree to stop sexually harassing him and chucking him into lockers. Now you can stop and lay the fuck off my boy…or I can beat your ass repeatedly until you do." Puck reasoned.

"You three are sick." David snarled.

"No, you are jealous. Get over it. Cause I can give less than a rat's ass what you, or anyone else thinks." Puck laughed right in Dave's angry face. "The only dude fucking Hummel's tight, little, lily white ass is me. So find you another pretty boy, get you some and leave Kurt the hell alone. You need to keep your tone and words pleasant when talking to or about Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." Dave finally said sullenly.

"Good. Now that's settled, you also need to keep your tone and words pleasant when talking to or about Mercedes Andrea Jones…you keep your various and assorted body parts and drinks to yourself and off of MY Prey! Got it?"

"Yeah…I said yes already." Dave pouted.

"Good…and Dude, for god's sake, bring your stubborn ass out of the closet, at least to your dad. Cause he already knows, and he's sick of you acting all butthurt all the time trying to hide it." Puck finished.

"He knows?" Dave asked starting to freak out.

"Dude, he's your dad. When Kurt came out Burt said he's always known…good parents know their kids." Puck said opening the door. He stuck his head back in "Oh yeah, your dad said dinner would be ready by the time we finished." With that he let himself out of Dave's room and the Karofsky home. Puck drove home and helped his mother with dinner.

Once they were all seated, he looked at his mom and asked, "Mom…you wouldn't care if I was gay, would you?"

"Not really. Why, are you?" she asked back with a shrug.

Sarah laughed. "If he's gay, he's been covering it well." She teased her older brother.

"I'm not gay…maybe bi…but really I just like getting busy with Hummel and Jones." Puck told his mother.

"No more kids, Noah." His mother admonished. "Mercedes Jones is a great girl and her dad is the best dentist ever. If you knock up his daughter, I will sign whatever form he gives me, and let him remove each and every one of your teeth without drugs."

"It's not like that Ma. I actually care about Jones. I'd never do anything to hurt her like that." He said honestly.

She nodded. "Maybe you are growing up after all, Noah. Be careful with those two. Their dads can kill you, and I won't lift a finger to stop them if you're in the wrong."

Puck nodded. He wondered how Mercedes' talk with her parents had gone.

Mercedes sighed yet again. She'd spent the last twenty minutes pushing her food around her plate, trying to find the right words. Finally she threw down her fork. "I need to go on the pill or the shot." She finally blurted.

Her mother grabbed her water glass and tried to dislodge the food that had gone down the wrong pipe without coughing up a storm. Her dad just stopped. He sat there not breathing, not moving, with his fork full of food and halfway to his lips. Finally Niama Jones found her voice. "Are you considering having sex, or have you already having it?" she asked quietly.

"Ummm…I've had it once…though it was with a condom." A whole box of them in fact. She thought to herself. "But I know that it is better to use those in addition to the pill or shot, so I would like to get one of those…the shot please because I'd really hate to mess up the pill and something bad happen."

"Who do I have to kill?" Greg Jones snarled.

"Nobody Daddy!" Mercedes groaned. "I'm over the age of consent. I was responsible and respectful of everyone involved."

"Everyone?" Niama asked nonplussed.

"Umm…Myself, Noah and Kurt." She told her parents admitted honestly. "It's not simply a sex thing…we're together. Like dating, together."

"What?" Both parents yelled.

"Young lady, we didn't raise you to be a whore." Greg snarled.

"really…that's where you decide to go, Greg." Niama turned on her husband. "I didn't think I was married to someone who would say something so disgusting and hurtful to his own daughter."

"Well what the hell would you call it. She's laying down with two boys at once. That was the nicest thing I could think of to call her." He said righteously.

Niama looked livid. "Oh, so it must have been some other Greg Jones who has spent the better part of the last twenty years trying to convince me to have a threesome with you and Janette." She threw back.

"That's different." He challenged.

"Since when does exactly the damn same mean different?" Niama threw back. "Especially since it's probably pretty much her and Kurt sharing Puck. It's not like they're all up on each other. We've always told her to come to us with this stuff, and she finally does. She behaves maturely and you want to act like a butthurt little bitch."

"I'm acting like a concerned parent…you cannot actually be contemplating giving our daughter the thumbs up to act like two teenage boys' chocolate fantasy?"

"Would you be happy if I was still alone, Daddy? Would you be happy if I was still the only girl in the entire school to never once have had a boyfriend? Is that what it takes to make you proud of me, Daddy?" Mercedes asked quietly. "You know, I could have hid this. I was tempted. Most girls my age would have, but you've always told me to come to you and there would be no judging. Yet here you sit ready to stone me to death. Even though I've heard you talking to your frat brothers. Why is it ok for you and them to run a train on some poor drunk co-ed, but I can't explore a real relationship with two guys I know well and who both care about me?"

"It's not right to eavesdrop, Mercedes." Greg said weakly. "And that was a long time ago…we were young, and we were wrong. Ain't nobody trying to stone you, either…stop being so melodramatic."

"Stop being a judgmental ass." Niama told her husband. Turning to her daughter. "How serious are you kids trying to be?"

Mercedes smiled a little. She laid out the rules they'd decided upon within their threesome. "Puck's doing his best to get Karofsky to lay off Kurt so he can come back." She finished, or tried to. Then she had to explain the problems Kurt had been having with Dave Karofsky.

"Oh that bully better not sit his ass back in my chair anytime soon." Greg growled. "Kurt's family, that kid better back off. So your 'boyfriend' is going to take care of this bully?"

"Yes Daddy." Mercedes shot back ignoring the snide tone for the word boyfriend.

"Fine…if he's willing to take care of that jerk-off then I guess I can give this whole messed up situation a chance. But no more sex, until you have a doctor's appointment and get protected." Greg finally said grudgingly.

"Mercedes, you go ahead and eat in the other room, then go to your room and finish your homework, your father and I need to have a discussion." Mercedes got while the getting was good. She ate quickly, did her homework, explained how the talk had gone with Puck and Kurt. Then after gossiping a little with Kurt, she went to bed early exhausted by the workout she'd had with Puck and the emotional dinner.

* * *

><p>Reviews are love... Make love not war.<p>

Have a great weekend.

Illy


End file.
